This invention relates generally to a rocker arm and rocker arm mounting arrangement for use in an internal combustion engine.
Typical rocker arm mounting arrangements incorporate a bolt which goes through the approximate center of the rocker arm in the same basic plane as the rocker arm motion, intersecting the axis defining the rotation of the rocker arm. The bolt also goes through the shaft positioned within the rocker arm bearing, thereby requiring two separate bearings, one on each side of the bolt.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.